


Twenty-Six.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy birthday mickey, M/M, Post Prison, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: Mickey's first birthday after he gets out of prison is the happiest he's ever had.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147





	Twenty-Six.

Twenty-six.

Mickey wasn’t used to celebrating his birthday. After spending so many of them alone with a stolen bottle or locked in a cell, it had just become another regular day for him. Nevertheless, his regular days weren’t so bad anymore. Him and Ian had been out of prison a few months, getting readjusted to living among that chaos that was the Gallagher house. Their parole officers were easy to please and actually gave a shit what happened to them. They’d both gotten odd jobs in the city, both out of legal necessity and the inner drive to one day get out. They weren’t free of all financial worry but they were contributing to keeping the house afloat and still able to put money aside for the apartment Ian had been eyeing. They’d both never felt so _free._ This idea of being able to live a life together, full of love that they both knew was unwavering was something they both always wanted but couldn’t always achieve. Now they wake up together, conquer the day and both know that the other isn’t going anywhere and they’ll end the night wrapped in each other. So, it’s not to say Mickey is surprised when Ian comes sprinting down the stairs making a beeline for him as his lays across the couch. Ian seats himself directly next to Mickey, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep, gently lifting his feet and pulling them into his lap. Mickey’s first instinct in to gently nudge his foot against Ian’s dick. This draws out a chuckle from both of them, before Ian speaks.

“Hey, I’m taking you out tonight” he says, thumbing at the hem of Mickey’s jeans. Ian’s got a smile on his face, but that’s nothing new. Mickey doesn’t bother trying to hide his excitement. These days, with them both working mixed hours it’s hard to find time to go out, let alone at night when they’re both exhausted. Tonight, they both had happen to have the night off so he’s ready to full on engage in some much-needed alone time with his boy.

“Taking me out huh? Where to Gallagher?” he asks, gently resuming his foot’s movements against Ian’s crotch. Ian breathes out a laugh again, rolling his eyes and gently shifting Mickey’s foot away before he gets distracted.

“That’s for me to know.” He says in a matter of fact tone. Mickey rolls his eyes but smiles all the same. “Be ready to go by 9 okay?” Ian says, gently lifting himself off the couch. He places Mickeys feet back where they were on the couch and heads back to the stairs, before he makes it to the top, he turns back around to face Mick.

“I love you.” He says over his shoulder.

“I know.” Mickey replies, a smile finding its way onto his face.

By nine o clock, they’re hand in hand headed out the door. It’s a warm August evening and the sun has already begun to set so Mick’s not too bothered when Ian says they’ll be walking to their destination. They walk together, stealing kisses and swapping stories of their week. As they round the corner, Mickey recognizes the route they’re taking and nudges Ian’s shoulder.

“Taking me to dinner Gallagher?”

“Maybe I am” Ian says smiling. They’ve both been doing that a lot lately. Smiling these genuine smiles that never seem to leave for long.

As they enter the restaurant. Ian steps in front of Mickey, taking the lead. He bypasses the line at the hostess stand and makes way towards the back of the restaurant. Mickey’s eyebrows raise in confusion.

“’Lines over there, Ian.” He says, using his thumb to point behind him. Ian doesn’t say anything, continuing walking to the back. Ian finally spots the door he’s been looking for and grabs the handle. Before Mickey can ask what, he thinks he’s doing, the doors open and the both step inside.

Mickey’s speechless. The rooms painted a dark maroon with a black accent wall. There’s only a simple chandelier hanging from the ceiling, dimly illuminating the room. There’s a round table, set with a white tablecloth and a champagne on ice. The room is warm and intimate and suddenly he feels small. Before Mickey can begin to ask questions, Ian ushers him over to the table. He pulls out the chair closest to the door and gestures Mickey to sit down. Nervously, Mickey accepts the offer. Ian takes the seat across from him and puts his hand out across the table. Mickey immediately takes it, rubbing his thumb across Ian’s freckled knuckles.

“What’s this about?” He asks shyly. Ian can already hear his foot tapping the ground beneath them.

“I said I was taking you out.” Ian replies. The smile on his face almost 10 times wider than before.

“Yeah dumbass, I knew that. Thought you meant a movie or some shit, not secluded fine dining.” He tries his hardest to sound annoyed, but the smile on his face and rose tint to his cheeks are all Ian needs to see to know he’s happy. Ian shrugs, blinking bashfully.

“Special occasion, I suppose. I cashed in on a favor.”

Before they know it, the bottle is popped and they’re both feeling giggly. A waiter has come and bought them more food than they’d both had ever seen at one time. They’re sharing steaks and laughs and there’s a smidge of mashed potato on the corner of Mickey’s mouth, Ian’s dropped mac and cheese on his pants but they both couldn’t care less. They’re together. they’re happy. They’re making it.

They wrap up dinner and find themselves walking aimlessly. The streets are quiet for an august Chicago night. Ian feels like him and Mickey are the only people in the world. As they walk, he notices an alley way and tugs Mickey toward it. Before mickey can speak, he’s being pushed up against a brick wall, a smirk on his face.

“Eager Gallagher?” he asks, placing his fingers in Ian’s belt loops. Ian shakes his head dismissively. He brings his right hand up and places his thumb against Mickey’s cheek. He leaves it there, not even moving. The feeling of Mickey’s skin beneath the pad of his thumb enough to make him feel whole. They’ve been through a lot, both separately and together. Things didn’t always seem like they were going to work out. After finding himself walking into Beckmann correctional facility, he was sure that he’d never see Mickey again. Never be able to speak the apologies that had laid so heavy on his heart for years. Not be able to breathe in the scent of the only man he had ever truly loved. Not be able to caress the skin that he spent so much time exploring. Walking into prison that day felt like the end, but fate had other plans. They stand here now and he knows what he has. He appreciates the curve of Mickey’s jawline and the stubble that’s been steadily growing in. He appreciates the soft blue eyes that have been enticing him since he was 15. He appreciates the smile that Mickeys giving him right now, knowing he’s one of the few people privileged enough to enjoy it. He appreciates the fact that Mickey came back for him. Mickey chose him. The stillness of the moment washes over them and for a while they’re both just breathing each other in. Ian leans down and presses a kiss to Mickeys lips. The kiss is soft and he’s smiling more than he’s kissing before he finally speaks.

“Thank you for everything, Mick. I couldn’t do this without you.”

A shy smiles spreads across his face. His top teeth poke out as he bites his lip looking into Ian’s eyes. The eyes he had spent so much time missing. The eyes of the boy he had loved since the very beginning.

“Look at us. We’re making it” He whispers. After all life’s obstacles and people getting in the way, this night of august 9th, it feels worth it. Worth all tears shed and nights spent alone, to be here, wrapped within each other.

By the time they make it home the time on Ian’s watch reads 11:55PM. They walk up the stairs toward the door but Ian stops and sits on the step instead, patting the left side next to him Mickey takes the hint and sits, immediately resting his head against Ian’s shoulder.

“Are you happy Mick?” he asks. He knows the answer, he sees it every day. The pep in the older boy’s step, the smile that doesn’t seem to waver. The all-around glow Mickey has been sporting lately. Mickey doesn’t even hesitate when he answers.

“Yeah man, never been happier.” The words fill Ian’s heart with a warmth like no other. He leans down, pressing a kiss to the crown of Mickey’s head. The sit for a few more moments, watching the cars go by. Ian checks his watch again before he suddenly stands up.

“C’mon lets go before someone starts looking for us. “He reaches his hand out and pulls Mickey up. Although he was the one to suggest going in, he steps back and lets Mickey open the door.

The kitchen is empty as they walk in, every other member of the house asleep upstairs. The only light in the room comes from the two numeric candles atop the cake that’s placed on the counter. The small rounded chocolate cake reads “Happy birthday Mick” in blue lettering. Mickey walks over to the cake and tries to mask the emotion on his face. Ian follows his close behind but leans behind the counter to pick up something up. Mick’s eyes follow his movements before his jaw drops when he sees what Ian has picked up.

A bouquet of red roses. 26 roses to be exact. Ian’s face is beaming with pride as he hands the vase over to Mickey. The blush that spreads across Mickey’s cheek is almost as red as the roses now in his hands. Ian leans over and kisses his cheek. Taking a moment to breathe in his scent before whispering

“Happy birthday Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't die happy before seeing Mickey celebrate a birthday and Ian buy Mickey flowers. I wrote a mediocre fan fiction to compensate. :) kudos and comments always appreciated :) 
> 
>   
> [Send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)


End file.
